


Wet Dream

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Barebacking, Communication, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fem Iwaizumi Hajime, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Sex Is Fun, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Hajime turned her phone over and sat down on the edge of her bed. She had at least fifteen minutes until Oikawa arrived and they had to go meet the others at the mall. She lay back on her bed, hitching the towel up her thighs. She was still hot from before, still wet and trembling, flush with the sense memory of her half-remembered dream.Iwaizumi has a dream that leaves her eager to take things to the next level with Oikawa.





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm thirsty for fem!iwa, you're thirsty for fem!iwa, what choice did I have but to write this?
> 
> A spiritual successor to [Be My Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245137) but you can read it standalone.

Hajime woke slowly, a heavy dream clinging to her. She was aware of voices outside her room; Chiaki complaining loudly, her mother scolding gently. Hajime burrowed down beneath her covers, trying to recapture the intense sensuality of the dream. Her face was hot. She hadn't had a sex dream before, not like this. Already she could only remember pieces, brief images and sensations. Oikawa's mouth. His hands on her thighs, gripping them tightly. His cock, heavy between her legs. 

With a soft groan, Hajime put a hand between her legs and stroked herself through her underwear. She was soaking wet, quivering with desire. Closing her eyes tightly, she thought back to a stolen kiss several nights ago, Oikawa's hands on her waist and in her hair while they kissed outside his back door, enjoying the sparse moments before they were called back inside. For all that she made fun of Oikawa's long string of disastrous relationships, Hajime was grateful that they had at least taught him how to kiss.

A loud banging on her door startled her upright in bed. 

"Hajime-chan! Time to wake up!" 

Hajime scowled at the door. "Yeah, Mom," she called back half-heartedly. 

"Nee-chan, nee-chan, time to wake up!" Chiaki chanted, his footsteps clumping past her room.

Sighing, Hajime wiped her sticky fingers on the sheets and climbed out of bed. A glance at her phone told her that she'd already overslept. She and Oikawa had plans later that morning with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and Oikawa would be arriving soon to collect her. Reluctantly, she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, by which time her mother and Chiaki were bickering downstairs. 

Hajime's phone was buzzing when she stepped into her bedroom and slammed the door closed. She picked it up to find several messages from Oikawa awaiting her.

_Iwa-chan~_  
_I'll be over in twenty minutes!_  
_What time is Auntie going out with Chiaki? Can we hang out before we go to meet the others?_  
_Just the two of us? (^ω~)_  
_I can't stop thinking about kissing you_  
_(*ﾉ∀`*)_

Hajime turned her phone over and sat down on the edge of her bed. She had at least fifteen minutes until Oikawa arrived and they had to go meet the others at the mall. She lay back on her bed, hitching the towel up her thighs. She was still hot from before, still wet and trembling, flush with the sense memory of her half-remembered dream. Her fingers slid easily over the hot, swollen lips of her cunt, and she started to rub her clit in slow circles, aware she would have to make this quick.

"Hajime!" her mother called after a couple of minutes. "We're leaving soon! Are you dressed?" 

Hajime grimaced. "Nearly!" she yelled back, trying not to let herself be distracted. 

A few more minutes passed and she heard the blessed sound of the front door opening and closing. Hajime closed her eyes again and devoted herself to the task, trying to fill her mind with thoughts of Oikawa. She wanted to see him without his clothes on. She wanted to kiss him, and touch his cock, and not just through his shorts by accident. She wanted, if she was really honest with herself, to fuck him. 

The sudden sound of footsteps on the stairs made her freeze. Then, a familiar voice in the hallway. 

"Iwa-chan! Are you ready yet?"

Hajime groaned softly, as a bolt of fear and pleasure struck through her. Getting caught would be mortifying, but something about it tempted her. 

"Auntie let me in! Iwa-ch—an!"

She needed to stop, but the sound of Oikawa's voice, the realisation that he was so close, made heat surge through her. Pleasure rippled through her cunt, and down her thighs. She started to rub her clit harder, faster. Oikawa was reaching the top of the stairs; she could hear his footsteps, but she couldn't stop. She started to come as he crossed the hallway, shuddering, biting her lip hard to keep from making any sound. As Oikawa slid her door open, she sat up quickly, throwing her towel back over her thighs. She was still coming, shivering as pleasure coursed through her. 

Oikawa blinked at her. "Iwa-chan," he murmured. Faint colour tinged his cheekbones. "I'm sorry, Auntie said you'd be dressed already—"

Hajime looked down at herself, surprised. It hadn't even occurred to her that Oikawa might feel awkward about seeing her in a towel. She tugged it down toward her knees. "I just need two minutes."

He nodded. "I was calling you, didn't you hear me?"

"I was...distracted," Hajime murmured, her ears getting hot. Her chest and face were already flushed. "Sorry."

Oikawa hovered in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Hajime nodded. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "You seem weird."

She ran her eyes over him. Oikawa was still wearing his coat, and the soft, dark jeans she liked. His ass looked really good in those jeans. She hadn't told him that; she normally tried to avoid feeding his ego. Hajime bit her lip. Once couldn't hurt. 

"I had a dream about you," she confessed. 

"Oh?" Oikawa said softly. His curiosity overcame his embarrassment, and he came forward into the room, dropping to a crouch in front of her bed. "What kind of dream?"

"What kind do you think?" she asked, staring down at him, a faint crease between her eyebrows. 

Oikawa bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. His gaze dropped to her bare knees, then followed the length of her body up again to her breasts, which were hidden by the folds of the towel. Hajime's breath picked up, her chest rising and falling sharply. Oikawa looked up, meeting her gaze. He was nervous, she could tell. That was okay. She was nervous too. 

"Is Mom still here?" she asked, surprised by her own breathlessness.

Oikawa shook his head. "She was leaving with Chiaki when she let me in."

"Oh," Hajime breathed, watching him wide-eyed. She was tantalised by this unusual oversight on behalf of her mother. Ever since she and Oikawa had started dating, their parents had been far more vigilant. There were no more joint babysitting sessions. No more unchaperoned visits to each other's bedrooms. And they were _never_ left home alone together anymore. "Ask me about my dream," she murmured, stunned by her own boldness. 

"What kind of dream did you have, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's voice was soft and velvet. A shiver ran down Hajime's spine. 

Hajime swallowed heavily, her throat tight. She gripped the edge of the towel where it lay against her knees. "Do you dream about me?" she murmured, edging the towel up a little way. 

Oikawa's eyes widened a fraction. He reached out, hesitating a moment before brushing her knee with his fingertips. "Sometimes."

"Ever had a wet dream about me?" she whispered. 

Oikawa swallowed. He nodded, eyes wide. 

Hajime desperately wanted to kiss him, the desire surging up from her stomach, filling her chest. He looked unusually tender, his face open and vulnerable. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his, sighing when he put his arms around her. 

"Iwa-chan," he whispered, his hand moving over the towel, touching the bare skin of her shoulder. His lips hummed against her cheek, her jaw, moving down to her throat. "Did you dream about me like that?"

"Yes," she sighed, her face flaming, her fingers in his hair. "I—I want you to touch me like that."

Oikawa groaned, soft against her collarbone. "Iwa—" One of his hands pressed against her thigh, his fingers pushing up under the rough material of her towel. "Are you sure?"

Hajime nodded. Heat was flooding through her again like before. More than before. Her cunt was swollen and achy. She could feel herself dripping onto the towel. "Please," she gasped, seeking his mouth out to kiss him again. His glasses pressed against her cheek as they kissed clumsily, panting against each other's mouths. 

Oikawa put his hand on her other thigh, and then he pushed the towel up slowly, his calloused fingertips moving against her bare skin. Hajime's breathing came faster. She leaned back on her elbows, watching him steadily. Oikawa held her gaze as he pushed the towel up to her hips, exposing the damp black curls between her legs. He lowered his head and kissed her knee, then began to move along the inside of her thigh, his mouth soft and wet against her skin. The sensation made her twitch and shudder: part ticklish, part electricity. She was so wet. Her thigh quivered in his loose grasp.

"Mm…Iwa-chan," Oikawa moaned softly. His eyes were closed, long eyelashes fanned out against his cheek. 

Hajime let her knees fall open wider as he neared the top of her thigh. He reached the crease of her leg, then hesitated, before turning his head and kissing the dark curls of pubic hair. Hajime's breath shuddered out of her. Her fingers clenched in the sheet. 

"God, you're so wet," Oikawa whispered, his breath hot against her cunt. "Can I?" 

"Yes," Hajime gasped. 

Oikawa pushed the towel up higher on her hips, and then pushed his face into the heat of her cunt, dragging his mouth over her wet lips. Groaning, he parted his mouth and licked her slowly, his fingers digging into her thighs as he tasted her. He was slow and gentle, which made up for the fact that neither of them knew what they were doing. 

"Oikawa," Hajime sighed, shifting her hips slightly. 

After a couple of minutes Oikawa pulled back and tore at the fastenings of his jacket, trying to unbutton it in a hurry. He finally freed himself and tossed the jacket off to one side, then he rolled up the sleeves of his jumper and tucked his hands behind Hajime's knees, using them to pull her forward until her ass nearly slid off the edge of the bed. 

"Ah—!" 

"Tell me what you like," he growled, lowering his face to her pussy once more. He kept her legs spread with his hands, kneading the muscle of her thigh with his thumb as he slowly licked up the length of her pussy, pausing to suck on her hot, swollen lips. 

Hajime groaned, trying to push up against his mouth. "That—that's good," she murmured. 

Oikawa hooked one of her thighs over his shoulder and pushed in deeper, pressing his tongue inside her. His eyes were closed, his glasses clouded from the heat of her body. 

"Oikawa," she groaned, reaching down to fist her hand in his hair. He moaned, brow creasing. Hajime bit her lip. "Um—higher."

Unusually obedient, Oikawa trailed his tongue slowly up her pussy, sucking soft mouthfuls of her hot flesh. Flushing deeply, Hajime slid her other hand down and circled her finger over her clit, shivering at the sensation. "Here," she said, watching as he lifted his head, blinking up at her over his glasses. He licked his mouth slowly, then he leaned in, still holding her gaze, and pressed his tongue against her clit. 

"Hh—f-fuck," Hajime groaned, letting her head fall back against the bed. "Harder—"

Oikawa pressed closer, hands tightening around her thighs again, dragging his tongue firmly over her clit, up and down, then just the pointed tip of his tongue, circling and stroking. 

Hajime started to come, her first orgasm having paved the way for this one to come much faster. She grabbed handfuls of her sheets again, hips shuddering, pressing up against Oikawa's mouth. He held onto her tightly, tongue and lips working her until she finally stopped shaking, and shoved him away with her foot. 

Oikawa sat back and wiped his face on the back of his wrist. He stared at her, eyes wide. "Iwa—"

"Come here," Hajime growled, reaching for him. They crashed together, Oikawa clutching her face tightly, holding her to him as they kissed hungrily. He tasted of her, his mouth cool and wet against her own. Hajime breathed him in, inhaling her own scent, licking the salty taste off his chin. 

"Hajime," Oikawa murmured, looking down at her, his eyes dark and heavy. 

"I want to feel you," she said, moving her hands down to his waist. She tugged at the button on his jeans. "Quickly."

Oikawa groaned softly before reaching down to help her. He sat up and peeled off his shirt and jumper, revealing his toned, muscular chest and arms. Hajime ran her hands over his pectorals, then slipped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. They kissed again, and he pressed her back into her bed, one of his hands skimming over her bare shoulder, then down over her towel-clad hip. 

"Take it off," Hajime whispered, reaching between them to tug at the folded towel. 

"Are you sure?" Oikawa murmured, his voice trembling in the most lovely way. 

Hajime nodded. "I want to feel you," she said again. 

The two of them struggled out of their clothes without untangling themselves from each other, until finally they were pressed together naked on Hajime's bed, touching each other with slow, reverent fingers. 

"Wow," Oikawa whispered, looking down at her. He circled one of her nipples with a fingertip, biting his lip when the skin tautened under his touch, turning her nipple to a tight pebble. "You're so beautiful."

Hajime flushed. "Am not."

Oikawa smiled. "Yes, you are," he murmured. He circled her nipple again, and then ran his thumb over it slowly. He sighed as his touch made goosebumps ripple down her arms. 

"Your turn," Hajime murmured, pushing his shoulder until he sprawled on his back. She put her hand flat against his chest, and watched his face turn pink as she slowly slid it down. He bit his lip again, scraping it through his teeth, his eyes wide. She moved her hand lower, pressing her palm against his cock, cupping her fingers around it. 

Oikawa tipped his head back with a groan. "Iwa-chan—" 

"This is so weird," she said, laughing under her breath. "I can't believe I'm touching your dick." 

"I can't believe you're laughing at it," Oikawa said indignantly.

Hajime grinned and lowered her head to kiss him. "Sorry," she murmured. 

He grinned. "It's fine. It's weird." 

"Am I doing it wrong?"

Oikawa shook his head. "Of course not."

"Should I move my hand?"

"Here, like this," he murmured, reaching down to gently curl his fingers around hers. He rocked their hands up and down slowly, and Hajime marvelled at the velvety feel of his hot flesh against her hand. She watched at first: the way it moved through her fingers, the bead of fluid the gathered at the slit. Then she caught sight of Oikawa's face, and the naked adoration there. It made her feel warm and soft all the way through. She grinned and lowered her head to kiss his chest, and he reached to pull her closer, cupping her face gently while they kissed. 

"Are you going to come?" she murmured.

Oikawa swallowed thickly. "If you keep that up, yeah."

She smiled. "Do you _want_ to come?" 

"Eventually," Oikawa said, the corner of his mouth tilting. He slid his hands up her waist, then let out a long sigh and pulled her down against him. "We probably can't do this again for a while." 

"Probably not," Hajime agreed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Mom would get suspicious." Sighing, she pressed her face against his neck and breathed him in, surprised by how much she liked the sensation of his bare skin pressed against her own. His erection was trapped between them, jutting against her hip. She couldn't help thinking back to her dream, imagining him inside her. 

Oikawa groaned and moved his hands against her back. "Hajime," he sighed, nuzzling into her hair. One of his hands slid down, cupping her backside. "Mm—you feel so good."

"Tooru," she sighed, hugging him more tightly. She hitched her leg higher so she could grind against his dick slowly, grinning when his breath shuddered out and he clutched at her. 

With a growl, he rolled her over onto her back again, pinning her against the bed. Hajime's breath caught in her chest. She was strong, but Oikawa was undoubtedly stronger; he pinned her arms above her head, and then he ground his hips against hers, his cock slipping hot and hard against her stomach. Unable to free herself, Hajime rolled her hips up to meet him, digging her heels into the mattress. Despite having come twice, the pressure and heat of him grinding against her made her ache for more. 

"You're so perfect," Oikawa whispered, finally releasing her wrists, sliding a hand down to touch her neck. "Hajime."

"Tooru," she gasped, hugging her knees tightly against his hips. "I want to feel you."

"I—I don't have any condoms," Oikawa murmured, flushing. "Do you?" 

Hajime shook her head. "We can just—just like this," she whispered, reaching down to press his cock against her pussy, pushing it down between her thighs. "I can't get pregnant like this."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "As long as you don't put it inside."

Oikawa groaned, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. "Iwa-chan—" 

"I know," she murmured, stroking her fingertips through the soft hairs on the nape of his neck. She swallowed thickly. "I want to as well."

"It's okay," Oikawa said breathlessly. "I don't mind waiting."

Hajime nodded, then she pulled him forward and kissed him softly. "Just like this then," she whispered.

Taking this as permission, Oikawa started to move his hips slowly, rocking against her. The velvety head of his cock rubbed against her wet lips, slipping and squishing against her pussy. His arms shuddered where he held himself up, and his face was a picture of perfect agony, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his lower lip caught between his teeth. 

"Hey," Hajime murmured, running her fingers up and down his upper arm. "Okay?"

Oikawa laughed breathlessly. "Great." He opened his eyes, and then he leaned down and kissed her soundly. "You feel—so amazing."

Hajime grinned, her face warm. "I wish we could—I want to know what it's like."

"I—I have some condoms at home," he confessed, his voice low. "Next time we're alone. If you want…"

"Okay," she whispered, her stomach swooping. She laughed and kissed him again. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"I can't believe you had a sex dream about me," Oikawa murmured, pressing his smile against her cheek.

Hajime laughed and pushed at his shoulder, feigning annoyance. "I can't believe I told you about it."

"Don't say that," Oikawa said, kissing her jaw, and then the side of her neck. "I love it. You thinking about it, touching yourself—"

Hajime's face flushed more deeply. "How do you know I was touching myself?" she asked faintly, her breath stuttering as Oikawa kissed down over her collarbone. 

"Weren't you?" he asked, cupping one of her breasts and bringing her nipple to his mouth. He licked it slowly. "Why else were you acting so weird when I got here?" He slid a hand down over her hip, then down between her thighs, moving it between their bodies. He stroked her cunt with his fingertips, brushing over her clit without lingering, then he moved his hand lower, pressing at the hot, aching entrance. His voice was low against her chest. "Am I in the right place?"

Hajime nodded, and tipped her hips up to encourage him to push inside. He did, slowly at first, two long fingers breaching her cunt. She clung to him, shuddering, barely noticing the way his own breathing stuttered in response. 

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she gasped, managing to open her eyes long enough to look up at him. He stared back at her, his eyes wide and curious. Hajime reached down and grabbed his hand, pushing his fingers deeper, her eyes on his the whole time. 

Oikawa groaned. "Hajime—"

"It hurts," she admitted, lowering her gaze.

Oikawa's movements stilled instantly. "Oh, no—should I—"

"No, no," she said quickly, grabbing his hand again as he started to pull it free. "I don't mean—you're not hurting me, it's more like. It _aches_. I need something inside me."

"Oh." Oikawa's eyes were wide. He licked his dry lips, his gaze dropping to the slick, dark space where his fingers disappeared inside her. "That happens?"

Hajime nodded. "When I'm really turned on." She rolled her hips, grinding down against his hand. "Mm, that helps."

"Hajime," Oikawa murmured, moving his hand, curling his fingers. He glanced up, catching her eye briefly. A flash of understanding passed between them, and Hajime's stomach swooped again, harder than before, almost making her dizzy. Her cunt clenched in anticipation. "We shouldn't," Oikawa said.

Hajime bit her lip. "Just for a second?"

Oikawa groaned. 

"You can pull out."

After a moment, he nodded. He slid his fingers out of her cunt, then he reached down and pushed the blunt head of his cock against her pussy. "Are you sure?" he murmured, seeking out her gaze. 

Hajime nodded, and hooked her ankle around his leg to pull him closer. "Just to see."

Oikawa lowered his head to kiss her, and slowly started to push into her. 

"Ah," Hajime gasped, wincing. Oikawa's cock suddenly seemed a lot bigger than it had in her hand. It helped that she was already so turned on, that she'd come twice, but even with that, she could feel the strain as her body resisted the intrusion. 

"Hajime," Tooru whispered, his hips stilling. He ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just go slow."

"I will," he promised, kissing her again. "But tell me if it's too much, okay?"

"Mm," Hajime hummed, trying to focus on the heat of his skin, and the soft surrender of his face, to distract herself from the discomfort. 

After a minute, he finally stopped, his hips flush with hers. "We did it," he said, a soft laugh huffing against Hajime's chest. 

She grinned and moved her hips slightly, acclimatising herself to the sensation. "Wow, this is really weird."

Oikawa laughed again. "Yeah."

Hajime cupped his face and kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you, you asshole."

"Do you have to ruin it like that?" he protested.

"Yup." She giggled, and Oikawa groaned and bit his lip. 

"Shit—Hajime."

She blinked at him. "That feel good?"

Oikawa nodded. "Um, do you—does it feel good for you?"

"Kinda," Hajime muttered, shrugging. "It's achey, like—like prodding a bruise." She gave him a nudge with her heel. "Keep going, slowly."

"Okay," he said, starting to roll his hips again. He pulled out of her slowly, and then pushed back in, his cock sliding more easily this time. He pushed in deep, grinding against her before pulling out. 

Gradually he found a rhythm, fucking into her slowly. Hajime started to move her hips down to meet his thrusts, the achey tightness giving way to a deep, shivery pleasure. It felt as though they'd slipped out of time, the whole world narrowed down to that rich, sweaty moment; heavy breathing and sweat gathering in the crooks of limbs, and the spaces where their bodies met. And beneath it the slow, inexorable rhythm of Oikawa filling her, heat and pressure and the spine-tingling power behind his thrusts. 

Hajime didn't want it to stop, and it was that realisation more than anything that made her put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait. Stop."

Oikawa blinked at her, shaking his fringe out of his eyes. His hips stuttered to a halt, though he couldn't resist one more thrust that left Hajime trembling. "Sorry," he muttered.

"We should stop," Hajime said regretfully.

He nodded. "I know." He pulled out slowly, and Hajime winced at the slick, uncomfortable sensation, the emptiness it left behind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, shifting her weight on the bed. She pulled him down to lie beside her, then rolled onto her side, pulling his arm over his waist. "Try it like this," she said, shuffling back until she felt his erection pressing against her backside. She reached down, tucking it between her legs again. "Fuck me like this."

"Ohh." Oikawa exhaled softly against the back of her neck, then he slid his hand up, over her stomach to cup her breast. He kissed her shoulder, warm and lingering. "Hajime," he sighed, holding her closer. He thrust between her thighs, his cock grinding up against the slick folds of her pussy. It felt _good_ , and Hajime was half tempted to tilt her hips and correct the angle for him to slip inside again, but managed to resist the temptation. They'd tempted fate enough for one day.

Hajime reached back, curling her hand around the back of Oikawa's neck. "Is that good?"

Oikawa made a soft, helpless sound, and nodded against her shoulder. "Love you—hn—Iwa— _Hajime_."

"I've got you," she murmured, slipping her fingers into his hair, and holding him tightly. 

He groaned loudly, his hands tightening where they held her, gripping her more firmly. His movements quickened, and then ceased, his hips shuddering against her own. Liquid warmth trickled down her thigh. Hajime couldn't decide if she liked that sensation or not, but she liked the knowledge that she'd just made Oikawa come. 

After a few moments she lifted her leg to free him, then wiped her legs with a tissue before rolling over to put her arms around him. 

"Mm, hey," Oikawa said sleepily, nuzzling into her neck. "That was good."

Hajime laughed and squeezed him tightly. "Oh yeah?"

Oikawa nodded. "So good."

"Yeah," she murmured. "It was."

"Gonna be late," Oikawa mumbled.

Hajime groaned. "You're right. You think they'll notice?"

Oikawa huffed, smiling. "That we're late, or that we had sex?"

Hajime flushed with pleasure. "The second one."

"Who cares," Oikawa said, cuddling closer to her. "Let's just stay here."

"We have to go," Hajime said regretfully. She pushed herself up, wincing at the cold air as they separated. When she turned back, Oikawa looked up at her, his expression unusually gentle. "What is it?" she asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

Oikawa gave her a dopey smile. "Nothing. You're just...amazing."

Hajime rolled her eyes. "And you are really sappy about sex."

"Not true," Oikawa said, climbing to his knees. He hooked an arm around her waist and dragged her close enough to kiss again. "I just want Iwa-chan to know how special she is."

"Loser."

" _So_ special," Oikawa insisted, holding on tighter as she tried to squirm away. 

"Let go!" Hajime yelled, laughing. "We're gonna be so late, I hate you."

Oikawa beamed at her. "We're already late, so what's the rush?"

"Our dignity," Hajime said, scraping him off. "Remember how much they flipped out when we first held hands?"

"Oh," Oikawa said, his expression falling. "Oh, no."

Hajime nodded, and reached for her bra. "Get a move on."

They dressed hurriedly, and Hajime fought a losing battle to tame her hair. When they were ready to go, she quickly checked her bed for suspicious stains that might tip off her mother, then they hurried downstairs to put on their shoes and coats.

As they were about to leave, Hajime caught hold of Oikawa's coat. "Wait," she said, pulling him back from the door. She stood on tiptoe, holding his face between her hands, and kissed him soundly.

Oikawa looked pleased. "What was that for?"

Hajime shrugged. "I just felt like it. Come on, we need to go."

"But you kissed me," he complained as she unlocked the door. "Now I'm going to be thinking about _that_ all afternoon."

Hajime raised an eyebrow at him. "Thinking about _that_?" she asked, smirking.

Oikawa blushed. "That too." He grinned and took her hand. "Still want to do that again?"

"Mm...I'll think about it," she teased.

"Iwa-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/180357906412/wet-dream-notallballs-notallbees-haikyuu) | [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1065381111457550338) | [my iwaoi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)  
>   
> 
> eta: If you're following me on twitter you can check out some fanart I did for this fic [here!! (nsfw)](https://privatter.net/i/3224605)


End file.
